


The Queen of the Underworld

by Fluid_Thoughts



Series: Hades AU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Hades and Persophone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: Basically the Hades AU. Laura is a simple flower Goddess who is completely unaware that the Queen of the Underworld is completely infatuated with her after almost a year of watching her from afar. After being granted permission by Mattie, Queen of the Gods, Carmilla finally claims her bride. But how will Laura react to being claimed as a prize by the Queen of Darkness? And what will her father do when he finds out? Will Carmilla actually get to live in peace with her new Queen?





	1. Infatuation

Carmilla watched, entranced, as a young (or at least she looked young) maiden stumbled ungracefully through the flowers and tall grass, happily chattering away to her ginger attendees – nymphs by the looks of them, she thought absently. This was not the first time that Carmilla had happened across this particular field, the woman had been playing on her mind for almost a year. The maiden was short but completely infatuating with her shapely body, long light brown hair, honey eyes and an endearing yet lopsided grin. She was the embodiment of sunshine and happiness – the opposite of Carmilla. But then again, opposites attract she thought with a sly smirk. Shivering as the girl – Carmilla heard one of the ginger triplets say Laura – laughed loudly Carmilla knew at once that she was the answer to all her problems; her sister – the Queen of the Gods – wished for Carmilla to find someone to help her rule the underworld after the defeat of their Titan mother. Their brother Will, God of the sea, had already married a merman named Kirsch and Mattie was constantly nagging her to find her own Queen. Now, staring at this cutie from across the field for the ten thousandth time, Carmilla felt like she had finally found her match. 

Now, the only thing she had to do was ask permission from her eternally annoying holiness and convince Laura to come back to the Underworld with her. Showing a rare smile, she flicked the reigns and her undead horses pulled her and her chariot away to the kingdom of the Gods, Olympus.

*  
“Hmmm, Laura, an interesting choice sis. She’s barely more than a nymph. However, if this is the marriage that you desire, who am I to turn you down?”  
Mattie’s voice echoed throughout the impressive throne room, which was now thankfully empty due to Carmilla’s presence. Carmilla grinned from where she knelt. She didn’t care if Laura was nothing more than a little nature sprite, she would be hers. The Underworld would be a much more enjoyable place when Laura was there to brighten the place up a bit. Her very own flower. After eons of numbness, Carmilla thought the strong excitement sweeping through her was a welcome change. Finally, after almost a year of watching, Laura would become her Queen. Just when she was about to thank Mattie, her sister spoke again.  
“But,” she drawled, “I feel like I should warn you, her father, Hollis, God of agriculture, he will not be happy with this union. He’s incredibly protective and has denied any suitor thus far. There is absolutely no way that he’d allow his precious sunflower to marry monster like you, no matter how cute you are.”  
Carmilla felt her stomach sink dejectedly. She had hoped to court Laura properly, all with the blessing of her father. But no matter, the God of farming would be no match for her, she would have Laura, regardless of the consequences. Besides, she had always liked a challenge. Standing she reluctantly bowed to Mattie and straightened her leather jacket.   
“I think I can handle the God of weeds Mattie.” She teased with her signature eye roll, choosing to ignore Mattie’s scoff. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a new wife to go and seduce.”  
She left the throne room to Mattie’s musical laughter.

*

Laura’s Point of View

Waving goodbye to Lafontaine, Perry and Danny as they banished back into the woodland, Laura smiled happily and fell back into the grass with a giggle. Her honey brown eyes found the darkened sky and the glistening stars in wonderment, the beauty of the world around her never ceased to amaze the young Goddess. Alone in the field, waiting for her dad to come and collect her, she had never felt so content, and she highly doubted that she ever would.  
“It’s a lovely night for stargazing.” Purred a sultry voice from behind her, gently shattering the quiet of the glade.  
Squealing in surprise – and if she was being honest, a teeny bit of arousal because Gods that voice was sexy – Laura jumped to her feet as quickly as she could, only tripping herself once as she twirled around to face the stranger in her field. Standing just behind her was a dark girl glad in leather, she wasn’t much taller than Laura but she gave off a powerful aura, one like Laura had only felt around Mattie and Will. However, the lingering sense of doom that Laura felt was soon eradicated once she saw the strangers face: she was truly gorgeous, her jawline alone looked like it had been chiselled in marble, her eyes were dark, smoky and entrancing, her scarlet lips were pulled back into a smirk that should not have been as sexy as it was and her silky midnight hair framed her face marvellously. All at once Laura was infatuated with her, regardless of who she was. But then again, Laura had always had a weakness for pretty things. Apparently, that incorporated more than just flowers.  
“Oh, oh I err, yes. It’s a lovely night.” She trilled nervously, remembering that she had been spoken too.  
The stranger smiled, her smirk softening at Laura’s confused tone.  
“I don’t get to see the stars as often as I like,” the stranger continued, either oblivious or simply ignoring Laura’s uncomfortableness. “but when I do get the chance, I find them comforting. How small even we are in comparison, nothing to that light.”  
“Woah,” Laura blushed, “Are you a poet?”  
The other girl laughed charmingly but shook her head gently.  
“No.” She muttered. “But I’d like to be.”  
Laura smiled but she had no idea where this conversation was going. It was obvious that the stranger was powerful, more powerful than her, but for some reason Laura didn’t feel threatened in the slightest. She got the feeling that the stranger would never hurt her. Honestly, she had never been more conflicted in her life; where was her father when she actually needed him?

“I’m sorry Cutie, I seem to have forgotten my manners – “  
She was cut off when Laura nervously giggled and held out her small hand.  
“Laura! My name that is. I mean its Laura. My name, if you weren’t clear on that. Not Cutie.”  
She felt like slapping herself – or at the very least sewing her mouth shut – after that very embarrassing word vomit. But the other girl only grinned indulgently, making the butterflies in Laura’s stomach swarm maddingly in want.  
“Laura may be your name – and a lovely one at that Sweetheart – but you definitely are a cute one.”  
If anyone else had said that, Laura would have scoffed at the cheesy line, but this stranger was just so beautiful and she couldn’t help but smile at her mysterious charm.  
“Thank you, I think. And you are?”  
There was a slight pause as the other girl hesitated, her hands coming together to fidget nervously just in front of her stomach. Later, Laura would think back on this encounter and wonder how she couldn’t have noticed that the stranger was constantly trembling while they talked. Finally, after she had mentally gotten herself together the other girl pulled herself together and took a step closer to Laura.  
“I’m Carmilla Sweetheart.”  
Laura felt the whole world spin beneath her feet as ice crawled up her throat. Carmilla. Queen of the Underworld.


	2. Wife Request Denied

Carmilla couldn’t help it. She panicked.

She could see the fear in Laura’s eyes once she revealed her identity and she knew that there was no possible way that Laura would have come with her. So, what? You thought kidnapping her was the answer you imbecile? Now she’s really going to trust you! Ugh. There was no remedying that now, what was done is done, she would just have to live with the consequences. Carmilla looked down at Laura with a fond smile as she slumbered on the floor of her chariot.

And what a pretty consequence she is.

*  
Laura’s Point of View

With a small yawn and a satisfying stretch Laura awoke in soft satin sheets on top of a heavenly mattress. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so peacefully…Wait. Sleep. Darkness. Satin sheets. Stars. Carmilla! Fear gripped her in a tight hold as she shot upright in the luxurious four poster bed in abject terror. She had been kidnapped by the Queen of the Underworld. Oh Gods, her dad was going to send her to the pits of Tartarus – if she wasn’t there already. The realisation slammed into her like a tonne of bricks. She was in the Underworld! Although she had to admit, the palace of death was surprisingly comfortable. 

Still panicking, Laura struggled with the cool black sheets until she was on her feet again. Her chamber – prison, she reminded herself – was actually relatively small. The walls were hidden by a series of floor-to-ceiling bookcases littered with thick, well-read, leather-bound books. The huge bed took up most of the space, only leaving room for a modest oak writing desk and a small bedside cabinet. It looked like Laura’s chamber back home. Shaking her head Laura strode cautiously to the door, only for it to open right in her face. She was really beginning to hate the way she always squeaked in fear.

She also hated how ruinously good her kidnapper looked.

Carmilla came to a halt in front of her, a hesitant smile on her stupid face, as if she had been caught stealing food from the kitchen instead of kidnapping innocent Goddesses from their father’s fields for Gods’ know what. For a minute, there was silence. And then;  
“I can’t believe you! You kidnapped me! And then left me in your bed, who do you think you are, you creeper? Oh, when my dad gets his hands on you he is going to flay you alive. Ugh, I can’t believe this!”  
“You said that already Cutie.” Carmilla murmured jokingly.  
Laura was fuming.  
“You can’t just, you’re so, my name isn’t – ugh just take me home right now!” she spluttered indignantly.  
“Um, sorry, no can do Cupcake. You live here now.”  
Ordinarily Laura would have found the way Carmilla dug the toe of her boot into the plush carpet like a chided child adorable, but Carmilla was the Queen of the Underworld who had just kidnapped her. She was NOT adorable. Not. At. All. But then she registered what the raging bad person had said.

“WHAT? I do not live here now! I said take me home!”  
“You do. You’re my new wife.”

*  
Carmilla’s Point of View

Okay, so maybe she could have found a gentler way to break the news to Laura.

After almost an hour of intense screaming, kicking, spitting and throwing books, Laura had eventually burst into a fit of tears and promptly collapsed onto Carmilla’s bed in anguish. She lay there now, face down on the duvet, sniffling as she cursed Carmilla quietly onto the sheets.   
Carmilla had no idea where to go from here.  
Moving quietly so as not to startle her new wife more than she already had, Carmilla carefully clambered onto the bed beside Laura and hesitantly reached out a shaking hand and –   
Practically growling, Laura leaped off the bed to stand at the other side of the room. The tear tracks marring her face did nothing to hide the mounting disgust contorting her features as she glared at Carmilla. The look twisted her stomach into knots – she had no idea that she could still feel hurt - although, she had to admit that the scrunched up angry face she was making was adorable.   
“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Laura hissed.  
Well this was going fantastically. Carmilla held up her hands in what she hoped was a placating gesture and slowly slithered from the bed.  
“I understand that you’re upset” – she ignored Laura’s scoff – “but I’ve been watching you for almost a year now Sunshine and I couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful and light and good and I had to have you. So, I went to Mattie and I asked for your hand, which she granted. I know it sounds bad but you’ll grow to love it down here with me. I promise.”  
“No.” Laura shook her head. “This is not happening. My dad is going to get me out of here so fast that you’ll get whiplash.”  
Carmilla couldn’t help the hurt that flickered over her face. It wasn’t like she chose to rule the underworld, it was just something that the Fates had dealt her. Surely it wouldn’t be that bad to live down here with her, would it? After all, there were worse things to be then the Queen of the Underworld. No matter what happened, she would make Laura see that. She had too, Laura was hers.

*  
Laura’s Point of View

“Come. You must be hungry. We can discuss this over dinner.”  
Laura couldn’t believe it, Carmilla was acting like this was not a complete violation of her life, of her rights. It was almost as if she had blocked out the fact that she had kidnapped her dinner quest and told her that she was her wife – without so much as giving her a choice in the matter. The nerve of it! Ugh, she could kill her.   
“No. I don’t want to eat dinner with you. No. I don’t want any of this!”  
Was it just Laura or did Carmilla actually look…hurt? No. She was the ruler of the dead, she felt nothing.  
“Please.” Her captor said quietly. “You need to eat.”  
For some bizarre reason, Laura found herself following the Queen of the underworld deeper into her palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little filler chapter


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

Hollis’ Point of View

“What do you mean, you sold my daughter to the Goddess of Death?” seethed Hollis, God of Agriculture, who was attempting to look intimidating in his ripped denim jeans caked with mud, scruffy cap and worn flannel.

“I mean exactly as I say,” purred Mattie demurely. She sighed. “What’s done is done, it is best you come to terms with that. I’m sure my little monster will take good care of her, after all she is blindly infatuated with your agitating get. Now, don’t you have some manure to go and spread?”

Filled with an unspeakable rage - as well as indescribable fear and worry – Hollis drew himself to his full and height and glowered at his so-called Queen with thinly veiled disgust.  
“No. You listen here, your majesty! That is my daughter down there! You can bet your sweet bippy that I am bringing her home!”

Mattie laughed condescendingly and threw a smirk Hollis’ way. “Well, you’re welcome to try darling but my dear sister will not give up her new plaything so easily. Do your worst Little One, I haven’t been entertained in so long.”

Growling to himself Hollis turned and thundered toward the door of the throne room, ignoring the sympathetic or apathetic looks thrown his way by the other gods.  
“Oh, and Hollis? If your precious daughter has eaten the fruit of the Underworld, you know that there is no getting her back? Just a fair warning.”

Mattie’s cackle would forever haunt him after that damning day.

*  
Laura’s Point of View

Laura really hated to admit it, but Carmilla’s palace was insanely comfortable. There were no cobwebs or walking skeletons like she had expected, nor where there dark dimly lit passages echoing with tortures ghouls. Carmilla’s quarters were well-lit and cosy, ripe with warm tones and deep cushy furniture. Fires roared pleasantly around the entire palace and warded off the chill of the death. If she was being brutally honest, Laura knew there were worse places to spend eternity – not that she would ever tell Carmilla that of course. Speaking of which, Laura had no idea what to think about her infuriatingly beautiful kidnapper.

After leading her to a grand dining room she had pulled out Laura’s chair at a surprisingly small table, refraining from tucking her in when Laura growled. Then, with a wave of her pale hand she had summoned an array of mouth-watering treats and delicacies and proceeded to eat neatly all the while gazing at Laura with what she could only describe as seduction eyes. Laura had never been so frustrated with someone in her life! She was not allowed to be so sweetly sexy or alluring after she had just kidnapped someone. For Gods’ sake, she was literally the Queen of all things dead, Laura could not be attracted to her, no matter how dark her eyes were or how comfortable her upholstery. Ugh! 

“You still haven’t eaten My Love, you must be starving. Would you prefer a different dish?”  
“What I want, Carmilla, is to go home.” She snarled through gritted teeth, desperately ignoring the inviting curve of her hostess’ blood red lips.  
“You are home now Sweetheart. Now eat.” Carmilla urged gently.

Her dad would come for her, Laura was sure of that. All she had to do was wait it out. Carmilla had been cordial so far, and Laura still had that sense that she would never hurt her. Sighing resignedly at her conflicting emotions, Laura leaned forward and took a small bite out of a delectable looking dark chocolate cookie.

*  
Carmilla’s Point of View

After the quiet dinner, Carmilla couldn’t help but feel slightly triumphant now that Laura had eaten the food of the Underworld and signed the proverbial contract; now she could never leave without express permission from a higher power, she was officially her new Queen. Finally.

Grinning like the lovesick fool she was, Carmilla happily led her new companion – rather reluctantly – up a winding staircase toward the roof of the palace. Laura was now her equal, the Underworld also belonged to her, it seemed only fitting that she should see her new domain. Laura was being uncharacteristically quiet behind her and she couldn’t help the small pang of regret that thrummed through her; she knew that this wasn’t what the little nature Goddess had envisioned for herself, it would take some getting used to, but she was a Queen now! She had untold power. Surely it wouldn’t be so bad, she just needed a little time to adjust, that was all. Eventually she would love Carmilla as much as she loved her.

“Besides,” a dark part of Carmilla whispered, “she has no choice now.”

Shaking off the thought Carmilla reached the roof and flourished her arm in front of her bride grandly.  
“All of this is yours now.” She husked excitedly. “Well, ours. Welcome home Laura.” 

“THIS IS NOT HER HOME!” Echoed an enraged voice from behind them. 

Hollis.


	4. The Changing of the Seasons

Carmilla’s Point of View

She should have known that Mattie would have screwed her over - it would hardly have been the first time. Wincing at Laura’s sudden high-pitched, relief-filled shout of “Dad!” Carmilla spun around on a booted heel to face the less than impressive God of inbred hicks. His face was the embodiment of thunder as he glowered at her from over his daughter’s shoulder - he was every bit as threatening as Laura was, that is to say, not at all. Fighting down the panic at what his arrival might mean for her new relationship she smiled demurely, schooling her face into a mask of cocky indifference.

“Father, what brings you to our humble abode?”  
“Do not call me that, you filthy demon whore! How dare you act so insolent after you kidnapped my daughter.”  
“Are you forgetting your place Hollis? Have you forgotten who I am? The powers that I possess?”  
Carmilla barely even got to savour the slightly cowed look on the Gods face before Laura had untangled herself from his tight hold and squared herself up in front of Carmilla. That face that she made when she was angry was purely divine.  
“I will not let you hurt him,” she spat savagely. She was practically bearing her teeth when her father hurriedly grabbed her forearm. Carmilla hated the fact that the look of pure hatred on Laura’s face was directed at her.

“Come on Honey, let’s get out of here. I’ll make sure she never sets eyes on you again.”

“Actually Hollis, your little Lenore cannot leave my sister. Not now, not ever. I warned you what would happen if she ate the fruits of the Underworld.”

Carmilla didn’t think she had ever been so happy to hear from her sister in the entirety of her existence. Her shoulders sagged in relief when Mattie materialised from thin air, casually leaning against the railing on the palace roof.

“What?” Both Laura and her father cried out in pure, unbelievable panic. Hollis had been so sure that he could have reached Laura in time before she caved and ate the food of the Underworld but he realised with a sinking feeling in his gut that in his effort to keep his daughter safe and sheltered, he had neglected to mention the untold dangers of situations such as these ones; Laura had just unwittingly sealed her fate.

“All of you idiots heard me the first time, it heeds no repeat. Now, can you all stop your petty squabbling. If you insist in fighting over this little gnat’s fate, at least make it more interesting.”   
“Oh, I’ll make it interesting all right,” Snarled Hollis determinedly as he finally managed to step in front of Laura. “I will not allow any living thing to grow on this earth until my daughter is returned to me. Do you understand? I will see the world and its people starve - the Gods’ sacrifices destroyed – if this union is blessed by you Mattie.”  
“Dad!” Laura gaped aghast through the tears on her face.

Mattie frowned and Carmilla felt a desperate chill surround her body, panic freezing her mind.  
“Mattie,” she pleaded “please.”  
The Queen of the Gods sighed in anger, the sound briefly causing a sharp pain to slice through Carmilla and her domain.  
“What’s done. Is. Done. Have I not made that clear Hollis? I cannot change what already is. But, I will not see the Gods or the world of mortals suffer needlessly for a pesky little union – I don’t care how enamoured you are Carmilla. So, I hereby decree that Laura will remain in the Underworld with her wife, it’s Queen, for half of the year, as for the rest of the time, she may be permitted to visit the world above to see her father who she was unwillingly taken from. My word is final, my word is the law. Say your goodbye’s now Laura, it will be months before you will have contact again.”

And with that, Mattie disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light, leaving behind three very distraught immortals.

“No,” choked Laura inconsolably, “No.”

Carmilla watched despondently as Hollis, with tear tracks on his face, scooped his only daughter – the only light in Carmilla’s life, into his beefy arms and squeeze her small frame tightly. She felt a brief pang of jealousy that she was not able to touch her wife as she wished.  
“Shush now, it’s all going to be alright. Don’t cry my child, things could have been much worse, Mattie has bent the rules for us.”  
Slowly Hollis started to dissolve into a whirlwind of wheat as Mattie recalled him back to the realm of the Gods, his face a mask of pain and love over his daughter.  
“Be brave Laura, we will meet again soon.” His last words were a whisper against Mattie’s power and once again Carmilla found herself alone with her heartbroken bride on the roof of her palace.

Things had not turned out quite the way that she had expected them too. They were much worse then she could ever have foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind comments! Here is another filler chapter to keep you going, a much longer one is on the way, maybe with some fluff and yes, even more angst thrown in


	5. Relisations and Butterflies

Laura’s Point of View

Laura hadn’t seen her new ‘wife’ since Mattie’s decree almost three months ago. Immediately after the altercation Laura had gone speeding back down the mocking halls, past the surprisingly concerned servants and back into Carmilla’s room. She had cried for almost an hour before Carmilla came knocking, poking her head through the door as she gently asked Laura how she was fearing with the news. Laura could barely even remember what she had said – no, what she had screamed - at the Goddess of Death, only that it had been vile and violent, her anger forcing her hand to throw a flurry of objects in Carmilla’s path, some striking home on porcelain skin. Then, with all the hate her tiny body still had left within itself, she cursed her bride and told her she never wished to see her again.

Carmilla had simply looked down at the golden blood covering her torso from Laura’s blows in bewildered hurt and a smidgen of self-loathing and said that she would comply with Laura’s wish if that is what would make her happy.   
Then she had backed slowly from her own chambers and left Laura to her own devices.

Left to drown in her own self-pity, Laura had not noticed all of the kind things Carmilla had been doing for her until she had given Laura one of the best gifts she could have under the circumstances: her friends. It had just been another average day, Laura had attended breakfast alone again when one of the servants informed her that the other Queen had allowed her attendees visitation rights every other week. The reunion had been a blur of tears, red hair, anger (mainly on Danny’s part) and relief. Laura had missed her friends dearly and had demanded that they briefly ignore her situation (much to Danny’s outrage) and instead tell her what was going on topside. But eventually after a lot of teary gossip Lafontaine asked her how horrible it was being forced into marriage with the ruler of all things rotten and dead.

So, she had told them. She described the cushy quarters she had been given – even giving them a tour – and the feasts of whatever she pleased every day. Laura told them that Carmilla had been staying away from her after she had instructed her to do so, instead just leaving Laura messages passed though servants, such as invitations for walks through their ‘land’ or to eat a meal together. They all listened keenly – and Danny with a smile – as Laura mentioned that she had declined every single invitation thus far. Finally, she told them that things from home – things that were bright and living – were slowly being shipped in as per Carmilla’s request apparently so that Laura may feel at home. But to her everlasting surprise, Lafontaine and Perry had not been sympathetic to her plight and had instead asked her why she was complaining. 

“Um, I’m sorry, what?” Laura asked incredulously, Danny looking as scandalously confused as she did.  
“Well Laura, it just seems to me that Carmilla has been doing all that she can to make you feel at home here. I mean, well yes, she did kidnap you and force her sister to approve your marriage but a lot of unions between Gods have started out much worse.”  
“She’s right L.” Laf chimed in while Danny scoffed in disbelief. “All things considered, you could have had it way worse. And you still get to see your Dad for half of the year, and us every other week. Meanwhile she’s so whipped that she’s basically doing everything you have asked her too; including decorating the palace of Tartarus in a hideous shade of yellow. Seems like a pretty good deal to me.”

After they had left they had given her a lot to think about.

From what she had gathered, Carmilla had spent at least a year admiring Laura from afar, never once imposing herself or interrupting her limited time with her friends. But that did not condone the fact that she had still kidnapped Laura shortly after introducing herself, no matter how oddly adorable it was that the Queen of Death herself had become smitten with Laura with such little interaction.

But Perry was right, in their world, situations like this were commonplace. There were much worse ways for marriages to begin. And there were much worse conditions for a young harmless Goddess like herself to be in.

As angry and resentful as Laura had been, she had not been blind to the pain and heartbreak in Carmilla’s eyes when she had hurled both physical and verbal abuse at her the night of the new law. Despite how upset Carmilla obviously had been that the object of her affections held such disdain for her she had not retaliated and hurt Laura back in kind, instead she had respected her wishes and given her space while tentatively asking her if they could possibly spend some time together. She had even still stayed away when Laura adamantly refused to give her the time of day and then proceeded to make the palace as comfortable as possible, expecting nothing in return – after Laura’s last rejection the week before, Carmilla had not asked to see her again. 

And then she had even allowed Laura’s friends permanent visitation rights. Again, she had not extended another invitation and had made herself scarce by personally judging the dead on their entry into the Underworld – something she had usually never deigned to do before. All because a lowly little flower Goddess that she was besotted with didn’t want her around in her own palace.

To her surprise, Laura felt the first stirrings of guilt in the pit of her stomach, even when her head tried to remind her that she had been kidnapped by the Goddess of Death. She should not feel sorry for a monster.

Yet, she found that she did.

She tried to place herself into Carmilla’s shoes, tried to imagine how it would feel if she fell for a Goddess well below her station just by a passing glimpse, was given permission by the Queen of the Gods herself to take her love back with her to ease her suffering only to find her new bride wanted nothing to do with her, that her father had managed to wrangle her away for half a year and if that weren’t enough, her love harmed her and then practically banished her from her own palace of death – one that she did not ask for to begin with. She tried to picture how lonely it must be, how painful for all Carmilla’s messy hopes of companionship after untold solitude to be dashed against the rocks so swiftly after a year of dreaming. 

Laura had never felt such profound misery before – and it was not even hers to bear.

Oh Gods.

*  
An hour had passed since Laura had had her epiphany and her gut had been churning with guilt ever since. She knew that she had to extend some kind of olive branch – Lafontaine was right, in her own slightly twisted way, Carmilla had been treating Laura exceptionally well.

Maybe if she sat down and ate with the dark-haired beauty, they could find some common ground, and just maybe Laura could start returning some of her misguided affections.

And she had to admit, the surprised look on Carmilla’s face when Laura sat down to dinner with her that night was endearing, and so was the way that she nervously dropped her cutlery and started to splutter incoherently.  
“He-hell-hello Sweethe- I mean, Laura.” The ruler of darkness herself flushed red in embarrassment and looked down once again, anxiously tugging at her own fingers, at a complete loss of what to do next. She was acting as though Laura would start yelling again if she so much as looked at her in the wrong way.  
“Hello Carmilla.”  
Laura couldn’t help but feel slightly ashamed of herself at the way Carmilla visibly brightened when Laura said her name without a vicious or hateful tone. No one should look so happy with common courtesy, but Carmilla looked as though all of her dreams had just come true.

Laura supposed that in a way they had, and she started to feel even worse about her previous actions toward her awkwardly sweet and painfully nervous wife.

“How was your day?”  
Carmilla seemed thrilled with the question as she cautiously looked at Laura through her hair, obviously checking that her question was sincere.  
“It was long, determining who was brave enough to make Elysium is tedious – there is always so much background and morals to shift through – heroes are so annoying! And then there are the idiots who believe that they can escape the Fields of Punishment by simply batting their eyelids. Ugh. I do not know how my ghouls can stand all of that nonsense all day, I do not believe that I am paying then nearly enough.”  
Carmilla threw up her hands languidly in exasperation and Laura found herself smiling gently at the gesture. Carmilla reminded her almost of a child or perhaps a cat when she was grumpy.

“And, err, ho-how was your day my Lov- luh- Laura?”  
“It was good,” she began, choosing to ignore the way Carmilla kept stumbling over what to call her. “I have been meaning to thank you, for allowing my friends to visit, and for bringing some of the things from my home to the palace. It was very kind of you.”  
“Yes well, I just wanted to make you smile again, there is no need to thank me, it was the very least I could do.”

Laura’s heart melted at the absent way Carmilla told her that all she wanted in return for all her kindness was for Laura to smile – and she probably wouldn’t have even have asked to see it herself again after Laura had rejected her last week. She felt the beginnings of a bashful grin spread across her lips; it was disgustingly sentimental and sappy, Laura found it incredibly sweet. She could barely believe the rumours she had heard about how ruthless Carmilla was, she was essentially a romantic love struck fool that was currently staring at a smiling Laura like she had hung her beloved stars in the sky.

Butterflies made an appearance in Laura’s stomach for the first time, drowning out the voice in Laura’s head that was screaming at her to get a grip – she was kidnapped for Gods’ sake!  
“Yeah,” she thought dreamily, “but look at her smile, she’s so perfect.”

For the rest of the night conversation flowed easily between the two and Laura gained a real insight into how intelligent, amusing and sweet the Queen of the Underworld really was. It became clear just how taken Carmilla was with Laura by how attentive she was, hanging on to her every word, never once doubting her bravery or independence like others always had with her. She firmly believed in Laura even though she was a small flower Goddess and Laura loved the feeling. By the end of the night she wasn’t surprised at her rapidly developing feelings for Carmilla.

However she was surprised – but not regretful – when she asked if Carmilla would like to join her in bed that night.


	6. Cuddles and Courts

Carmilla’s Point of View

To say Carmilla was nervous was an understatement. She had been trembling and stuttering all through dinner and it was nothing less than mortifying. Laura only had to smile and Carmilla would become a mushy fool at her feet. There was no stopping her shaky fingers as they twirled together, Laura just ahead of her as she led Carmilla to her old quarters. Dinner had been amazing and she was so pleased that Laura had given her a chance, but honestly, she was still expecting Laura to turn around and tell her it was all an elaborate joke and that she really wasn’t sorry for ignoring her for almost a month.

Still, that did not stop Carmilla from following her wife like a love-sick puppy.

Gods she was pathetic.

When the door to her ex-chambers were opened and after she had nervously stumbled through after Laura, Carmilla couldn’t help the affronted noise at the back of her throat once she caught sight of her old room. As was Laura’s wish, she had not stepped foot anywhere near the room and thus had not seen the…transformation. Everything – including her prized black sheets – had been replaced with nauseating shades of yellow, orange and varying bright colours. Flowers adorned every horizontal surface, replacing her small pained figurines. Even the bed posts had been re-painted white. Although Carmilla did happen to like the yellow pillow at the head of the bed.

Laura, noticing her shocked face, smiled sheepishly.  
“I know it’s a little, different since you have seen it last…”  
“Understatement of the era Cuti- Laura.” She muttered, inwardly cringing at the pet name that almost slipped out – she had been informed rather harshly in the past that her new wife did not care for them.  
“If you don’t like it, I suppose I could – “  
“No, no. You don’t need to change a thing, if this is what you want, then so be it. My eyes needed a second to adjust is all.”  
If Will were here, she knew that he would be disgusted at how whipped his elder sister was; she would never hear the end of it. If she were honest she was slightly disgusted at her own sappiness as well.

But then again, there were worse things to be.

*  
Laura’s Point of View

She smiled devilishly at how easily Carmilla had accepted the new changes to her – their – room. Laf was right; she was completely wrapped around Laura’s little finger. Some dark part of her relished the power she had over one of the most powerful beings in existence while the giddier part of her was thrilled that someone cared for her so deeply.

Either way Laura thought that Carmilla had earned some affection at last from her wife. While Laura knew that she wasn’t quite prepared to consummate the union so soon – Carmilla would probably lose consciousness if she was, judging by the nervous way she was fidgeting with Laura’s pillow anyway – she was ready to fall asleep in her partner’s arms for the first time. Laura was so excited to be able to indulge herself after constantly denying her desire for Carmilla’s powerful arms to finally be wrapped around her.

Maybe she could feel those blood red lips pressed deliciously against her own for the first time as well. 

Willing herself into her nightgown, she gently tiptoed forward and placed her palm slowly on Carmilla’s bare back, just over her sinfully sexy black corset. A warm, exciting tingling feeling danced up her arm from the contact and once again she chided herself from not allowing this to happen sooner, especially if Carmilla was going to make that delightful little noise every time they touched. She really could be an idiot sometimes. 

Carmilla turned hesitantly, not so subtly trying to keep Laura’s hand on her skin, and Laura didn’t miss the way her breath hitched when she saw her new bride in her night gown.  
“Why don’t you get ready for bed Carmilla, and you can tell me all about the stars some more, hmm.”  
Laura really hoped the swarming butterflies in her stomach didn’t affect the way her voice came across. She couldn’t afford to be the nervous one here, she knew that after all the foul things she had said to Carmilla – such as telling her to never touch her again, nor speak to her or even so much as call her anything aside from her name – that she would have to take the lead, Carmilla too scared to do anything that might upset or offend her.

Blushing profusely and yet looking as though it was the best day of her life, Carmilla nodded and willed herself into a skimpy black (of course) nightgown that showed more skin than it covered. Laura gulped, resisting her gorgeous new wife might be a lot harder than she thought, especially if Carmilla kept tugging distractedly at the short hem, exposing even more of her thigh. Dear Gods she was doomed.  
Pushing down her nerves (and her arousal) Laura gently and calmly skimmed her hand down Carmilla’s arm until she reached her fidgeting fingers, pulled them away from her gown, shivering as her knuckles brushed creamy smooth skin and tangled their fingers together. Her skin warmed and her heart leaped when she felt how naturally they locked together. Laura didn’t think she had ever seen anyone smile as brightly as Carmilla was now.  
Laura took a breath and pulled Carmilla into the middle of the bed with her. 

Laura lay down and gently tugged Carmilla to do the same, so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other with their hands still linked. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve the awe-struck look on her wife’s face but Laura prayed that it would never fade away, she didn’t think she could bear it if Carmilla stopped looking at her that way.  
“Laura.” She mumbled reverently.   
Ugh. Laura really was going to pounce if Carmilla continued to be so sweet and mushy. She smiled at Carmilla reassuringly, hoping to allay some of her hesitancy, they would get nowhere if Carmilla still thought that she couldn’t touch her wife.  
“Do, do you m-maybe want to come for a tour of the Fields tomorrow? I should make an appearance in court again though – you could accompany me, if you’d like? After all, you are also their Queen.”  
“I think I should like that very much Carmilla.” She grinned at the look of pure euphoric excitement on Carmilla’s face. Then, praying for her hand to stay steady, she slowly untangled her hand and rested it on Carmilla’s perfect jawline, her thumb rubbing circles soothingly over dark strands of her wife’s hair.

She did have a month’s worth of contact to make up for.

Carmilla’s breath stuttered at the contact, eyes flickering shut as she leaned into Laura’s palm in wonderment. Laura couldn’t believe that she ever thought this marvellous creature was a monster. For the ruler of the Underworld she really was just a touch-starved little kitten. “Her kitten” Laura thought dreamily.   
“I just know that all of our subjects will love you Sweetheart.” Carmilla sighed contentedly. Laura was about to reply when Carmilla’s eyes snapped open in horror. “I’m sorry, I meant Laura, I forget sometimes – “  
“Hey, hey Carm,” Laura cooed, purposely giving Carmilla a nickname of her own, “it’s okay, you can call me whatever you’d like.”  
Carmilla nodded in disbelief, her own cool hand coming up tentatively to cup Laura’s from where it still rested firmly on her jaw. Her beautiful dark half-lidded eyes lowered to look longingly at Laura’s lips before looking back up into her eyes again. Laura couldn’t contain the butterflies in her stomach and she licked her lips in anticipation. She would get Carmilla to finally get over it and kiss her if it was the last thing she did.

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long.

It seems that Laura’s tongue was the thing that finally snapped Carmilla’s restraint and she lunged forward to catch Laura’s lips in a wet, toe-curling kiss. Laura’s eyes slammed shut at the sensation, lightning shooting up and down her body as she pushed back desperately into her wife’s soft lips, her hand moving back to fist Carmilla’s hair, the other Goddesses pale hand moving forward to cup Laura’s face. Feeling braver at Laura’s reaction Carmilla pulled her tightly against her and flicked out a skilled tongue, licking firmly against Laura’s bottom lip before biting it with a sharp sexy tug. A loud moan tumbled out of Laura’s mouth helplessly and she opened her mouth to regain the feeling of Carmilla’s slick tongue. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as Carmilla’s tongue explored deeply into her mouth, licking sensually at her own. Gods she felt like she was going to explode from all the sensations boiling up inside her, she had no idea how she had ever lived without Carmilla’s breathy moans in her ear or her tongue teasing at her teeth. The sound of wet kissing and low groans filled the air and Laura knew that if didn’t pull back soon, or if Carmilla did not remove her hands from the top of her ass that they would go much farther then she had intended.

Cursing herself as she did so, Laura pulled back with a loud smack and a line of saliva, soothing Carmilla’s adorable whines with a few sweet yet chaste kisses. She opened her eyes once her breathing was back under control and smiled adoringly at the fact that Carmilla’s eyes were still closed, her throat moving as she gulped in air, her lips still parted awaiting a kiss.  
Unable to help herself, Laura gave the Queen of Darkness another firm kiss before drawing back for good. Still smiling as Carmilla made another soft complaint, Laura drew the ruler of the dead down into her chest, resting her lips on the top of a dark head. Carmilla remained rigid for a second before she practically melted into Laura’s chest with a happy love struck sigh. 

“Sweet dreams Carm.”  
“They will all be of you…Sweetheart.”

Smiling they both fell into a deep slumber.

*  
After waking up the next day with Carmilla happily slumbering on her chest, Laura had been treated to a shy morning kiss and an extravagant breakfast where she had kept her foot hooked around Carmilla’s ankle the whole time. Then her kitten had shown her around the Fields, careful not to linger at the Fields of Punishment and making sure to spend more time in Elysium and the Isles of Blest. She had even been introduced to Cerberus, the massive three headed dog that guarded the entrance to the Underworld who as it turns out was just as cuddly as his master – Carmilla hadn’t let go of her hand the entire tour.

Now they were sitting in huge ornate thrones, hands still tangled as Carmilla passed judgement on the dead.  
However, Laura thought that some of her decisions were a tad harsh and tried to change her Queen’s mind where she could, usually also stroking her thumb or licking her lips when doing so. It was dirty but Laura couldn’t help the thrill she got every time Carmilla’s eyes would darken in lust and she would tell her subjects to do as her wife wished.  
For example, when a sweet woman named Alcestis offered her own life for her dying husbands, Laura asked sweetly if they could both be spared, making sure to trail her free hand up Carmilla’s arms enticingly, her tongue coming out to moisten her lips playfully. Carmilla had gulped and stuttered out an agreement, her hand tightening its hold on Laura’s.  
But much to Laura’s frustrated delight, Carmilla payed her back in kind. That night at dinner Carmilla skimmed her foot delicately up Laura’s leg under the table, eating her food in shameless manner and leaning her elbows forward on the table so Laura could catch a teasing glimpse of her delectable cleavage. Laura really did hate herself for not giving in to her desires sooner, she could have already known what every inch of Carmilla’s soft skin tasted like. The waiting was agony – Carmilla hadn’t even kissed her since that morning! And when they finally did make it to bed that evening, Carmilla had practically jumped her, tongue pushed aggressively into Laura’s eager mouth, hands feeling everything they could. Laura thought that her frustrations were about to be indulged when Carmilla pressed her into the mattress but after another minute of lusty kissing Carmilla had pulled back, kissed her nose and said goodnight.

Laura had never felt so cheated in her life.

“What?” She panted incredulously, Carmilla’s soft weight next to her doing nothing to calm her down.   
“I said goodnight Cutie.” She rasped and now Laura was beginning to resent her new-found confidence.  
“But, you-you can’t just-but what – “  
“But what?” Carmilla asked innocently, the sweet tone cancelled out by the way she shifted, turning Laura so that they were spooning and Carmilla’s chest was pressed up tightly against her back.  
“Ugh,” she grumbled in defeat, “Goodnight Kitten.”  
“I am not. A kitten.” Carmilla protested cutely, her frown tickling the back of Laura’s neck.

Reminding herself to call her wife that more often, Laura tried to forget the fact that she would have to leave her in a few months for rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for the kind comments with a super quick and super gross update! I hope you all enjoy it, I don't think there will be a lot of chapters after this one...but maybe some smut will be coming soon? Happy reading :)


	7. Fond Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just smut, sappy emotional smut, as we all know that Carm is an over-emotional Kitten.

Laura’s Point of View

She didn’t think that she would ever get used to waking up every morning with the reassuring weight of Carmilla pressed happily into her side, or sleeping cutely with her face only inches away from her own; Laura had always fantasised about constantly cuddling with her significant other and she loathed to wake up not touching her wife but she had to concede that it was not always possible to comfortably stay completely still or joined in the night. The sentiment was obviously returned by her smitten yet practically nocturnal wife who had pouted for almost an hour when she had woken up alone. Sometimes Laura got up early on purpose just to see the adorable expression on Carmilla’s face. She knew though, as she softly pulled a still slumbering Carmilla into her arms, that today would not be one of those days;

She was leaving in the evening and she had to savour touching Carmilla while she still could.

The past three months had passed incredibly quickly for Laura, her time being measured in visits from her friends and ruling with Carm. Her friends had picked up on her rapidly developed feelings for Carmilla and for the most part seemed happy for her – apart from Danny, who, Carmilla had informed her with a frown and a possessive arm, obviously harboured feelings for her – although Laura could live without the teasing and the interruptions.

Gods the interruptions.

Laura felt that any time she got to be physically close with her wife that something or someone would come along and interrupt them with some dire problem that had to be fixed right away. It had been months after Laura had finally given in and she still hadn’t been able to touch Carmilla like she wanted too. At first, she knew she was too blame; she spent much of her time denying her feelings, so long so that when she was finally ready to indulge in her baser desires after a month of sharing her bed with Carm, her stupidly sweet wife had still insisted they wait so that Laura would be sure. She was ready dammit, but they kept getting thwarted by gingers.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Carmilla yawning and wiggling languidly in her arms. Laura smiled and started to smooth her dark waves down as she woke, careful to keep her touch light. With a huff of air Carmilla finally lifted her head so that Laura could see her beautiful face – but only for a second before she frowned and clambered gracefully on top of the smaller Goddess possessively, burying her face in her neck and tightening her hold.

“Carm?” She asked in concern, dragging her hands down her back reassuringly.  
The Queen of the Underworld said nothing, choosing to press even further into Laura in protest. Suddenly, everything in Laura’s mind clicked.  
“I’ll miss you too Kitten,” she whispered as she brushed her lips across the top of Carmilla’s head, “So much.”  
Carmilla kept her silence, clinging tightly to her wife and Laura felt her heart break. She found she could not apologise for her agreement with Mattie – she missed her father, and the sunlight and fresh air – but she did worry for Carmilla. It was part of the agreement that Carmilla could not visit the world above while Laura was there, at the time when her father had made the deal she had been happy, now she cursed herself for her rashness.  
“The time will pass quickly, I’m sure. Just you wait and see, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Finally, Carmilla lifted her head, her dark eyes glistening with pain and sadness.  
“I don’t want you to go Laura.” She croaked desperately, “It’s so long…what if? What if you change your mind and – “  
“Stop that thought right now Carmilla.” Laura interrupted firmly, bringing her hands from her back to her face. “I will never, ever, change my mind about you, about this. I’ll come back to you okay? I’ll come back.”

And then Carmilla kissed her.

“Okay. I believe you,” she husked against Laura’s lips, “You’ll come back to me.”  
Laura nodded, her hands tangling in dark tresses, angling Carmilla’s head to a more desirable angle.  
“Always.”  
With a helpless moan Carmilla cupped her hands around Laura’s neck, pulling her closer as her firm kiss moved from Laura’s mouth to her cheek, pausing to suck her earlobe tantalisingly before nipping at her jawline, all the while her hips were grinding perfectly over Laura’s. Her hands moved to skim down her sides, brushing Laura’s chest as they did so and the other girl couldn’t help the truly animalistic noises that were ripped from her throat. This was everything she wanted. And it felt better than she possibly could have imagined.

Lost in a haze of want, Laura guided Carmilla from sucking on her collarbone back to her lips, wasting no time in tangling their tongues together wetly. Cherishing Carmilla’s low hum of pleasure she slid her hands up the backs of Carmilla’s thighs, slipping under her night gown to rest on her ass as she squeezed. The moan that echoed into Laura’s lips was heavenly and she felt fire spread across the entirety of her body, heat pooling in her core.  
“Mm, Laura, you’re sure?” Carmilla panted into her mouth even as she slipped a thigh between Laura’s and started to rock her hips. Eyes rolling back, she nodded and fisted the material of Carmilla’s gown, ripping it smoothly of her body.  
Gods her wife was perfect. All smooth alabaster curves, full breasts and enticing heat.  
Laura found herself climbing much to quickly and flipped them to calm herself, allowing Carmilla to rid her of her own gown once she settled on top of her.  
“You’re beautiful Sunshine.” Carmilla uttered. “So, so beautiful.”  
Smiling Laura lowered her head and kissed her way down Carmilla’s graceful neck, tongue tasting her soft skin. Her hands came up to gently cup Carmilla’s chest, thumbs rolling over pebbled peaks. Carmilla wasn’t even making intelligible sounds, simply groaning and moaning as she gripped Laura’s ass, encouraging her to thrust her hips harder.

Laura complied all too happily.

Finally, she reached Carmilla’s chest and drew her dusky nipple into her mouth and giving it a firm nip, pulling back slightly before sucking to relieve the sting. She had never done anything like that before – had never been so daring – but she found that she couldn’t control herself. Besides, with the sinful way that Carmilla gushed against her thigh, Laura knew she was doing something right. Moving on to the other breast, Laura gradually slid her free hand down Carmilla’s toned stomach, past gyrating hips until she reached slick curls and damp heat.

Laura seriously doubted that she would ever get enough of Carmilla’s high pitched cry of pleasure. Circling the pads of her fingertips around the hard bud at Carmilla’s centre she lifted her head to rest her forehead against Carmilla’s. The look on her wife’s face was indescribable. If possible Laura felt herself become even wetter when she saw Carmilla’s furrowed brow, flushed cheeks, eyes closed with her head tilted back, moist lips parted as she whimpered Laura’s name.  
“I’m here Carm. I’m here.”  
Rubbing another circle around her lover’s clit Laura finally slid two fingers into Carmilla’s entrance and curled her fingers forward. Underneath her, Carmilla’s back arched almost painfully as she screamed in ecstasy. Laura shuddered in pleasure as she felt Carmilla’s velvet walls tighten around her fingers. Suddenly, she was desperate to taste her.  
“Laura,” Carmilla sobbed out, “Laura, Laura, Laura.”  
Laura slid down Carmilla’s body and licked over her pronounced hipbones, nipped at her thighs before focusing on the mound between Carmilla’s legs. She was flushed a brilliant shade of pink, her outer lips damp with arousal. Laura still couldn’t believe that she – lowly little Laura – had done that to one of the most powerful Gods. Wasting no more time, she searched with her fingers, slipping in a third when she found a rough spongy spot and finally wrapped her lips around Carmilla’s clit. 

There was nothing that Laura would rather had tasted. She lapped at the bud greedily as she repeatedly pressed her fingers against Carmilla’s spot. It was getting almost impossible to move her fingers and Laura knew that her wife must be close. She was babbling incoherently now, crying out in euphoria. If she was being honest, Laura was surprised her sappy wife had held out this long. With one last hard suck and a crook of her fingers Carmilla finished with a hoarse scream of Laura’s name, her back bending sharply for what seemed like an eternity before she fell, sated back onto the bed. Wiping her mouth clean on the back of her free hand with a satisfied hum, Laura slithered up her wife’s body, lazily continuing to wriggle her fingers inside Carmilla.  
“Hey,” she said, rubbing their noses together.  
Carmilla was gazing up at her in wonder, apparently rendered speechless. Laura grinned smugly as she gently removed her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth – 

Oh. Oh Gods.

Carmilla had grabbed her fingers and taken them into her own mouth, licking sensually at the soaked digits, humming in delight at the taste of herself. Laura had never seen anything so sexy – she needed Carmilla to soothe the ache between her legs. Like, right now. As if she were reading Laura’s mind, she winked and flipped them over, quickly ducking her head to taste Laura’s nipples. The pleasure was too much and Laura idly wondered if she could come from breast play alone. But, Carmilla it seemed, had no patience in the bedroom either and without any warning two of her long slender fingers filled Laura. She gasped out loudly, the noise echoing around the room at the sensation, lightening flickering across her body. She knew she wouldn’t last long. Carmilla knew too, judging by the devilish grin pressed tightly to her cleavage. Smug little bad person. She would pay her back later.  
However, all capacity to think was soon gone as Carmilla’s thumb moved up to swipe at Laura’s clit unforgivingly. Her throat went hoarse as she screamed her pleasure and her nails clawed golden lines into Carmilla’s back.  
It was all too much. Pulling Carmilla’s lips to hers she found she wasn’t even ashamed by how quickly she finished, too concerned with the pleasurable aftershocks that twitched through her sweaty spent body. Gods she can’t believe she had ever denied herself this.

Laura was just about to ask if Carmilla was ready for another round when she felt something wet brush against her cheeks. Was Carmilla…crying? Breaking the kiss Laura looked back sweetly at Carmilla’s bright grin and tear-streaked face. Laura brought up her hand, smoothing her thumb across her sappy wife’s lower lip. She knew that Carmilla wouldn’t want her to call attention to her tears, so she said nothing, only drawing Carmilla gently to her chest and rocking her back to sleep.

*  
The exit to the Underworld loomed up above her as Laura embraced Carmilla tightly under the watch of Cerberus. She savoured the oddly sweet scent of Carmilla’s hair and the feeling of her nose skimming the slope of her neck, knowing how desperately she would miss it in the next months. Laura sighed, eyes flickering to the doorway. Her father would be waiting – she was already late, any more time and he would come looking for her. Pressing a firm kiss to Carmilla’s hair she pulled back, careful to keep her hands around her wife’s waist, anchoring them together.  
Carmilla smiled sadly, keeping her tears at bay.  
“I love you.” She whispered dotingly.  
Laura’s breath caught in her throat, her heart thundering in her chest.  
“I know,” she muttered, “I know you do Kitten.”  
Showing no signs of disappointment, Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Laura fleetingly.  
“I’ll miss you Cutie, come back to me.”  
Laura untangled her hands and stepped back,  
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all of your comments, rather ironically, I have no words to describe how much they brighten up my day. Happy reading :)


	8. Pitiful Pining and Happy Hello's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is the last chapter! Thank you so much for all of the support, I'm new at this so it really does mean a lot. So, because of that, there will be an epilogue where I've taken a few of your comments to heart...I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, there will be a few one-shots, I don't know when but soon! Happy reading.

Laura’s Point of View

Laura giggled giddily into her father’s shoulder as he grabbed her and swung her around enthusiastically, his laughter booming in her ears. Around her she could hear her friends happily welcome her back into the world of the living. Gods it was good to be back. Her father put her down and she was engulfed in red hair as her three friends tackled her into the green grass of the fields – she had missed the earth, teeming with life and colour, the smell lighting up her senses.   
“I missed you guys too! And the world! Look, I can actually see the sky!” Laura felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of daylight, the sunlight burning beautifully in her eyes. It was a brilliant day, the cold, dreary months that her father had made vanishing in the cheerfulness of Laura’s return to be replaced with life and nourishment. The mortals were calling the shift the seasons. It really was great to be back…although, Laura couldn’t help but want to share it with her doting wife, her doting wife who loved her so deeply. She swallowed and turned her eyes back to the now sealed entrance. Carmilla was all alone in the dark. Her heart twanged painfully. 

“Come on Laura! Your father has a feast waiting for you back at Olympus.” Laura was sure she had never seen Danny look so jolly as she wrapped a long arm around Laura’s shoulders with a dazzling grin. For some reason, Laura felt uncomfortable with the intensity of Danny’s gaze and the weight of her arm. Thankfully, her father ambled over and gently pulled Laura away.  
“First I need to do a safety assessment check.” He declared, lifting his hands under his daughter’s chin and scanning observant eyes over her body. “That little hellion hasn’t hurt you has she? She hasn’t taken advantage, or abused you? Because I swear I will obliviate her and raze her kingdom to the ground if I have too!” He was practically growling at this point.  
Laura was horrified. She couldn’t help but notice that all her friends were now looking at the ground with interest. They had obviously failed to mention the blissful haze that Laura had been in with Carmilla to her father.  
“What? Of course, she hasn’t! Dad…Carm would never hurt me. Okay? She…she loves me…” Laura couldn’t help the shy giggle that fell from her lips.

But it immediately died once she saw the scowls on her dad and Danny’s face. 

“Carm?!?” Her father spat.  
“Love?” Danny scoffed. “She’s incapable, creepy obsession more like.”  
“Yes love. Carm’s sweet, it’s kind of gross really. But she really does love me…and I think, I think I’m falling for her too.” Again, Laura couldn’t help the disbelieving giggle that tumbled from her lips.   
Her dad looked like she had just slapped him, his face stony in his disgust and anger. Laura gulped. Danny looked downright murderous, her fists clenched tightly.  
“SHE’S BRAINWASHED MY LITTLE GIRL!” Hollis seethed loudly, his voice echoing across the plain. Danny nodded in concerned agreement.  
“She has not brainwashed me, dad, tell him guys! You’ve all seen how adorable she is.” Laura looked to her friends in desperation – she did not want to argue with her dad but she would not have him think badly of her wife.  
“Yeah…actually Hollis, Carmilla is whipped, like, it’s disgusting to see those two together.” Laf agreed, Perry nodding wildly.

Both Danny and Hollis dropped the subject, but neither looked happy about it.

*  
“And are you sure she hasn’t probed you?”  
“I’m sure dad, she would never hurt me.”  
“She KIDNAPPED you Laura, have you forgotten?”  
“No, but she also took my heart, and I have no intention of leaving her.”  
“Ugh, okay Pumpkin, if you’re happy, but happy with the Queen of the Dead wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

*  
“Please Laura we have to talk about this!”  
“No, Danny, we really don’t.”  
“But she isn’t good for you.”  
“You’re right, she’s great for me.”  
“But…I can be better.”  
“Danny, we’ve been over this. Yes, I think you’re great but, but I lo- I care about my wife.”  
“Plenty of Gods have lovers on the side- “  
“No means no Danny, don’t try to kiss me again.”

*  
“I heard that from Theo – ya know that creepy butler that works in Dark and Broody’s palace – that your gross wife has been clinging to your yellow pillow and sniffing it at all hours. Plus, some ghouls have been saying that she’s been lashing out at the dead and whining with that three-headed dog about how much she misses you.”  
“Aww, I miss her so much Laf.”  
“It’s literally been five weeks Laura, you’re pathetic. Don’t think that I haven’t notice that gross shirt you’ve been sleeping with.”  
“Um, you, you saw my, you saw that?”

*  
Laura lay in the field on her back, close to the entrance to the Underworld, her eyes on the stars Carmilla loved so much. For the thousandth time, she wished her wife was here with her, nuzzled into her neck and drawing patterns on her ribcage. It had been four months and Laura still couldn’t sleep unless she felt close to her Kitten.

Laf was right – she was pathetic. Although judging from Theo’s reports, Carmilla was worse. She fell asleep in a starry field dreaming of a dark seductive gaze and tender hands.

*  
Sighing deeply Laura drew her hand from underneath her gown after lacklustre results. It had been way too long since she had been able to touch her wife and nothing felt the same anymore – her own hand no longer satisfied her. She groaned, throwing herself onto her back. Maybe if she spent a few hours in the field and away from her father’s sensitive ears she would get a little relief, or at least be able to take her mind of things.

*  
“Um, Laura, Sweetie, you know that I’m always happy for you to express your creativity but um, I really don’t think your father wants you to create any more black flowers okay?”  
“Ugh fine…what about red?”  
Perry sighed and wandered from the field.

*  
“You miss her, huh Honey?” Her dad asked tiredly, his arm snaking around her shoulders from where she sat on the balcony of their palace. She nodded dejectedly and leaned her head on his shoulder, the tears on her face catching the faint light of a summer moon. They sat in silence while Laura sniffled, she knew her father still was not happy with the union but she also knew that he hated to see his little girl upset. Except there was nothing he could do this time. What’s done is done. Tonight, had just been a bad night – she had realised that she would always have to miss Carmilla like this, she would always feel like her heart was buried six months out of the year. Oh, if only Carmilla had courted her properly! If only she had not lashed out and agreed to a contract that tore out her heart every year. If only…  
Her dad sighed when her tears re-started. It seemed a lot of people had been sighing around her lately.  
“Not long now Hun, not long now. And…and tell your wife that she has my blessing. And that she better take good care of my baby girl.”

*  
Excitement and a bittersweet sadness settled in Laura’s stomach as she once again stood by the cave to the Underworld on a sunny yet chilly day, her father’s arms tight around her. She took a deep breath, memorising the smell of wheat and rich earth and the sun in her face. Out of courtesy, she pretended not to hear him sniffling. Gods, it was hard to go six months without him after an eon of constant contact, but a small part of her thought it was good to miss him, to find herself without him hovering protectively over her shoulder. 

To be with Carmilla.

She had missed her wife so much – so much that she had cried when her smell had faded from that tatty old shirt. It had been too long since Carmilla had stared at her like she hung the stars or held her like she was precious. Laura needed to touch her again, honestly once she saw Carmilla again she probably wouldn’t let go of her for at least a day. She couldn’t wait, even if it meant she had to leave her father and friends again. 

Grinning at her friend’s teary goodbyes and promises to see her soon she detangled from her father and turned to the tunnel slowly opening behind her. Carm. Home.

She didn’t feel in the least bit embarrassed when she sprinted down the passage way.

She could feel the heat from the fires and the laminations from the dead as well as Cerberus’s loud panting. Her heart started thumping faster, her feet barely touching the dark soil. She was so close – 

Carmilla. Finally.  
With a teary laugh, she launched herself into her wife’s fond, searching grasp, legs wrapped around her waist and arms latched onto her shoulders.  
“Laura,” she sobbed, burying her face in Laura’s neck. “Oh, Gods Laura I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I know, it’s been torture Carm. Oh, I’ve missed you too Kitten.”  
Laura pulled back and slammed their lips together, their teeth knocking until Carmilla angled their heads differently, their lips sliding together deliciously, tongues finding each other. It had been too long. Laura moaned delicately when Carmilla moved her hands under her dress, pulling her impossibly closer, chests pressing together shamelessly.   
“Mm, I love you Sweetheart.” Carmilla whispered reverently against her lips, making filthy noises in the back of her throat. Laura nodded, brow furrowed at the force of her kiss, desperately kissing Carmilla with intensity. After what felt like an eternity, Laura reluctantly left her wife’s mouth with a daring tug on her lower lip. She rested their foreheads together with a happy laugh. Laura opened her eyes and finally got a good look at her wife in half a year; Gods she was even more gorgeous then Laura remembered with her dark eyes, red lips, smooth pale skin and black silky hair. She was warm under Laura’s touch, flushed by their proximity and eyes glistening with relieved happy tears.   
“You came back,” she sniffled in awe, with the same love-struck look on her face that Laura had been missing.  
Laura smiled. “Always Carm, always.”

Carmilla grinned into her jawline, pressing her nose there briefly before pulling back to press her smile against Laura’s mouth. The Queen of the Underworld turned on her heel, still gripping her wife tightly in her arms and practically skipped back to the palace. Laura laughed delightedly. Yes, the world above was stunning, but down here in the land of the dead in her Queen’s arms, she decided that death could be just as beautiful.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks! I really hope you liked it, I've loved writing it and you've all been so supportive, I really can't thank you enough. Happy reading!

Laura’s Point of View

She grinned as she sprinted down the passage to the land of the dead – it had been a century and yet she found she still felt the same butterflies that she always did at the thought of her doting wife. Her feet picked up speed. Almost there…just a little…

She squealed as she was swept of her feet in a tight embrace, Carmilla’s watery smile wide against her collarbone. Laura laughed like she always did, craning her neck to place a sloppy kiss on her wife’s head.  
“You came back to me.”  
“Always.”  
She shifted in her wife’s hold so that she could finally kiss Carmilla’s perfect lips, sighing in relief as she did so. The separation unfortunately, had never gotten any easier – although, she supposed as she licked her way into Carmilla’s mouth that it was a good thing – in fact, it always seemed to get worse.  
Laura smiled as she felt tears against her cheek. Gods her wife was sappy. She fell even more in love with her every time.

“Mama! Mama, Mama, Mama!” Two excited little voices trilled, an exact replica of Laura’s earlier squeal. Laura laughed against her wife’s lips, feeling her own tears build in her eyes. She untangled herself and turned to see a dark haired little girl and her twin; a light haired little boy, both with dark eyes and a lopsided grin.   
“Hey guys! Mama’s missed you little monsters so much!”  
She bent and scooped the infants into her arms, peppering their faces with light kisses. Gods she had missed them too – they were only allowed above every other month their Mama was, Carmilla had bargained with Mattie until the terms of the agreement had been changed slightly. She had forgotten how tiny they were as she squeezed them tightly, Carmilla’s arms wrapping around all of them.   
Carmilla kissed her temple, leaving her smile against the side of her face as their children babbled about all the adventures they had had in Laura’s absence.   
She was home.

*  
“Don’t get me wrong Sweetheart, I love our kids, and I loved carrying them, but sometimes, I regret it.”  
Laura laughed as Carmilla finally pinned her to their bed after the twins went to sleep, nibbling up and down her neck, making her toes curl. She slapped her arm in warning but they were both smiling.  
“I love you Kitten.”  
“I love you too, so much.”  
Flipping them, Laura stared adoringly down at Carmilla, still unable to believe that she had been blessed with such a gorgeously perfect wife and two beautiful children (who had inherited Laura’s stubbornness and Carmilla’s bone structure – thank the Gods). She leant down and left a gentle kiss on Carmilla’s lips.  
“Want to make another one?” She muttered, licking her way across Carmilla’s jaw.  
Carmilla chuckled sexily underneath her, nails digging sensually down Laura’s back.   
“Always.”


End file.
